Matahari
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Matahari terakhir, matahari terindah, matahari yang terlepas./one-sided!AoKise. AR. Drabble.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Jumlah kata**: 667 kata

**Summary**: Matahari terakhir, matahari terindah, matahari yang terlepas.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: one-sided!AoKise, KiseOC (mentioned)

**Genre**: Angst

**Warning**: Possibly OOC. Alternate Reality. Drabble. Penuh dengan angst. Sedikit terkesan mary-sue.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © It's Owner. Author tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dalam membuat maupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan personal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Matahari**

* * *

Kise Ryouta hanya dapat menatap langit di atasnya dengan kesenduan menyesakkan. Tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Matanya yang keemasan menyerupai warna madu itu sudah mati, sinarnya telah hilang. Kini pemuda itu tak lagi bersinar secerah mentari.

"Oi, Kise, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kutinggal, hah?" tanya seorang pemuda di hadapan Kise. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna biru tua bagaikan laut.

"Ah, aku datang, Aomine_cchi_," sahut Kise. Cahayanya tetap tak kembali, walaupun ia kini berduaan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Dulu.

Sayangnya, semuanya berubah. Kise menjadi sadar akan perasaan yang diberikan seorang Aomine Daiki padanya. Kise hanya berharap ia tidak terlambat. Ia berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidup dan membuang segala kenangan lama. Karena Kise tahu benar bahwa, yang dilihat Aomine setiap mereka berduaan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemuda berambut biru muda. Aomine bukanlah melihat sinar mentari pagi, tetapi langit siang yang cerah.

Kise tahu. Dan ia tidak menyesal.

"Aomine_cchi_, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini pagi-pagi begini? Kau tahu, aku buru-buru pergi karena panik kau meneleponku! Ini masih jam enam, tahu!" omel Kise.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu," jawab Aomine pendek sambil terus mendaki bukit tempatnya dan Kise berada sekarang.

"Hah?" tanya Kise bingung dengan alis bertaut. "Hadiah? Menurutmu, membawaku menaiki bukit pukul enam pagi saat orang-orang masih tidur itu hadiah?"

Aomine berhenti tepat di puncak bukit. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk Kise, dan Kise menyambutnya. Angin musim gugur yang kencang membuat rambut mereka ikut berkibar. Aroma shampo _cherry_ Kise memenuhi udara.

"Kau pernah bilang kau ingin melihat matahari terbit di Tokyo. Ini hadiahku," jawab Aomine.

Kise tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Aomine mengingat perkataannya dua tahun lalu. Saat mereka lulus SMA, dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengadakan reuni.

"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise singkat. Hanya itu. Tak ada yang lain. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menangis kali ini."

Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

Aomine berdiri dalam diam. Tak ada yang perlu diutarakan, lagipula. Dan Kise sepertinya memutuskan untuk bersikap melenceng dari karakternya. Ia tak berusaha membangun percakapan.

Dan Aomine merasa kali ini ia harus bertukar peran.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Aomine. Ia merutuk dalam hati, semuanya malah menjadi lebih canggung.

Kise tersenyum. Tapi bukan pada Aomine. Pada langit kemerahan itulah senyum itu teralamatkan. Dan itu bukanlah suatu habitual bagi pemuda personifikasi matahari itu. "Baik-baik saja, seperti yang bisa kau lihat, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ah, benar," sahut Aomine, menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya mengharapkan Kise akan bertanya balik tentang keadaannya, tapi ia harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan. Kise tak bertanya. Kise tak lagi peduli padanya—setidaknya, pedulinya tidak sebesar dulu.

"Hei, Kise—"

Saat itu ponsel Kise berdering. Kise mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Aomine berhenti bicara, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Maaf, Aomine_cchi_."

Kise mengangkat panggilan, mendengar orang di seberang saluran berbicara. Terkadang ia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," jawab Kise sebelum menutup panggilan.

"Dia memang baik," komentar Aomine. Ia tersenyum. Kise mengangguk menyetujui. "Karena itukah kau menyetujuinya?" kata Aomine lagi.

"Ya. Ryuka adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Dia cahayaku. Setidaknya, dia bisa membuatku perlahan melupakanmu, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise. Ia tidak menyadari pemuda di hadapannya—Aomine, kini tengah menahan pedih yang sama yang pernah Kise rasakan. Mungkin Kise sadar, mungkin Kise tidak peduli.

"_Kekkon omedetto_, Kise."

Kata-kata itu terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise.

"Terlambatkah untukku mendapatkanmu kembali, Kise...?" gumam Aomine. Matanya memanas.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise. Kali ini ia menatap Aomine. Dan tersenyum padanya, walaupun lebih seperti senyum bertanya.

"... Tidak..."

Aomine hanya bisa menelan kembali pemikirannya. Ia tahu semua terlambat. Memang benar apa kata orang bijak, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini hanya diam. Karena Aomine hanya ingin menikmati perasaan menyakitkan ini—sebut ia masokis, ia tak peduli.

Tanpa Aomine tahu, Kise juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kise juga, ia hanya ingin menikmati rasa sakit kehilangan sebesar ia ingin menikmati pagi itu bersama Aomine, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Matahari pagi itu adalah matahari terbit paling indah di Tokyo.

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**A/N:**

Oke, saya tahu ini terlalu abal untuk sebuah angst, dan mungkin feel-nya tidak kerasa, tapi oh God saya sedang membangun mood galau, dan maafkan otak saya yang seenaknya berpikir, "Hei, sekalian membangun mood galau, mari kita galaukan FKNBI!"

Dan ya, saya tahu, pendek, plotless, mary-sue, terkesan terlalu melankolis, OOC, semuanya lengkap. Bukannya saya merendahkan diri, tapi memang saya sendiri merasa seperti itu! Apa sih yang saya pikirkan waktu ngetik ini!? /fliplaptop /rusuh

Tapi tetap saya dengan nekad mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Dan saya serius minta maaf atas kerusuhan ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk **kamu** yang sudah merelakan waktu membaca fanfiksi ini. **Review** sangat diharapkan. Terus sukseskan FKNBI! ^^


End file.
